The Chinese patent database has announced the invention of the utility model named “A Lifting Hinge Device”, Patent No. 2013208356551. It comprises an upper hinge, a lower hinge, a transmission base and a transmission pin. The upper hinge comprises an upper knuckle and an upper hinged leaf fixedly connected to the knuckle; the lower hinge comprises a lower knuckle and a lower leaf fixedly attached to the lower knuckle; the transmission base is fixedly connected to the upper knuckle; the bottom surface of the transmission base is provided with a transmission chamber in a concave way, and a first spiral portion is provided on the inner rotary surface of the transmission chamber. The transmission pin is fixedly connected to the lower knuckle, and a second spiral portion is arranged on the outer rotary surface of the transmission pin. The transmission pin connects the transmission chamber. The first spiral portion and the second spiral portion are fit to mesh, wherein: the upper hinge is pushed so that the upper hinge rotates relative to the lower hinge, and the upper hinge is raised by the cooperation of the first spiral portion and the second spiral portion. When the push is released the upper hinge is lowered under gravity, and the upper hinge is automatically reset to return closed by the cooperation of the first spiral portion and the second spiral portion. The lifting hinge device cannot be self-positioned within a predetermined angle; although it can be self-closing at another predetermined angle, it cannot adjust the predetermined angle of self-positioning.